Kenshingumi in the Work Place
by AnnekeRose
Summary: Hay if someone can do Kenshin-gumi at college, why can't they be at my job? Tech. Support, isn't it fun...
1. The Morning

**Kenshin-gumi in the work place******

**(Part 1 - The Morning)**

_Hay if someone can do Kenshin-gumi at college, why can't they be at my job? Tech. Support, isn't it fun..._

Because of some twist of reality, Kenshin-gumi was working Tech. Support. Don't ask me how, but these things just happen. 

Kenshin was on the phone with a customer. "Hello, how may I help you?...Have you tried restarting the computer?...Have you done a Scan Disk?...A Scan Disk helps improve the system...It's located under the Start Menu...The Start Menu is on the desktop...No, not the desktop where your computer is sitting..." He starts to get angry, his eyes glow amber. "You where hopeless as soon as I picked up the phone, so just hang up." click> his eyes return to normal. 

Misao runs in with a tray full of coffee. "Hi I brought coffee, Aoshi is bringing the donuts in a moment." She runs around the office handing out the coffee. Misao on caffeine is a scary sight. 

Aoshi walks in as calm as ever, holding a pink box. Soujirou is the first over next to Aoshi, he opens the box and studies the lid, then looks up at Aoshi. "No messages?" Aoshi shakes he head. Soujirou then looks at the donuts. "They all have sprinkles!" he takes one and returns to his cubical. 

Aoshi mutters under his breath. "I happen to like sprinkles." 

Hiko walks in with his big cape flowing around him. He's obviously the boss. "Okay everyone back to work, back to work. We have work to do." He continues through the office area and back to his office in the corner. "Baka Employees." 

Kaoru is answering the phones as the front receptionist. "Moshi moshi, Hiko's Tech. Support, how may I direct your call?" 

Yahiko is frowning as he has been assigned the job of being the janitor. Then during lunch he helps the Akabeko Coach that comes by, driven by Tae, and helped out by Tsubame. 

Sanosuke would be answering calls right now but he's on a coffee break, flirting with the office's medical attendant. Sure the job is not very hazardous to the health but with this group it's important to have Megumi around. 

Satiou has been on a cigarette break for the last three months. However no one will dear say anything about it. His call times are great. He has the phone automatically answer and repeat 'Aku Soku Zan' and those people never seem to call back. 

The CEO of the company is Enishi, he says it's his new Jinchu for Kenshin. For as anyone can tell you, work is a living hell.   


_V1.0 - Okay this was insane. I wrote it in only a few minutes, while at work. I just had to send it to the list for the pleasure it may bring others. :)_

_V1.1 – 4/10/00 Spell checked it._   


Please e-mail me feed back VampireAnneke@yahoomail.com   



	2. Lunch Time

**Kenshin-gumi in the work place**

**(PART 2 - Lunch Time)**   
**** ****

_Hay if someone can do Kenshin-gumi at college, why can't they be at my job? Tech. Support, isn't it fun...___

_Because of some twist of reality, Kenshin-gumi was working Tech. Support. Don't ask me how, but these things just happen…___

_People wanted to hear more about the adventures of Kenshin-gumi in the work place so the following is it..._

---- 

Kaoru came from the receptionist desk. "Excuse me, there is a guy with a big sword in the lobby, wanting to speak to a tech. Will someone go and speak with him." She stated then went on a coffee break. Meanwhile the man with the big sword, took a number and sat down on one of the couches. He nodded to the twenty other people in the room, all who were carrying big swords. 

Misao was taking orders for lunch. "Okay what do you want for lunch, Aoshi-sama?" 

Aoshi was going to say 'plain miso' but some how it came out, "Naked Misao". Aoshi blushed and Misao pondered how she could please Aoshi 

Sano came into the room just at Aoshi's comments. "I'll have one of those to." He stated, only to be hit over the head by one fox lady doctor. "What was that for?" 

"He'll have the fish." Explained Megumi. 

Sano shrugged and went to his desk, kicking his feet onto the top of it, leaning back in his chair. "Could use a new fish bone." 

Aoshi then corrected himself. "I mean, I'm not hungry." 

Misao tried not to pout, as she looked over to Soujirou with his eternal grin on his face. "What would you like?" 

"A happy meal, please." Soujirou stated and went back to work. Misao wrote the order down. 

Misao then went up to Kenshin, she listened to his conversation for a while before bothering him. 

"What operating system are you using? Okay, what browser...Please enter your username in that prompt. Yes, that's correct. No don't click on that button." *sigh* "Okay since you have clicked that button...No don't...Okay what I want you to do..." *Sigh* "Please sir, follow my instructions..." Click> Kenshin hangs up on the caller. 

"You didn't say good-bye to the member." Misao stated. 

"I only say good-bye to Kaoru." Kenshin explained. "Taking lunch orders?" 

"Hai." 

"I brought my own, but thank-you." Kenshin then took out his brown sack lunch. Misao watched for a moment as he pulled out from the bag, miso, rice and soy sauce. 

Misao shrugged and continued around the office. Knocking on the manager's door, before opening it. "Excuse me?" 

Hiko was quickly hiding away his sake bottle and the other stuff he had been doing that obviously was not work related. Misao had never been in his office before, and she was amused by the dartboard with Kenshin's face on it, and the words of Baka Deshi written below it. "I'm not hungry, I'm watching my figure." 

Misao continued on her way. She ran into Yahiko who was cleaning the floor. "Want anything for lunch?" 

He muttered a few comments about Kaoru then answered. "No thank you. I have to help at the Akabeko Coach." He then looked up as the lunch truck came up with the familiar horn honk. He stood up and went on his way. 

Saitou was actually coming back from his cigarette break. "I'll have sorba noodles in a plain sauce." 

Misao would have questioned but decided not to. Still on her caffeine high from the coffee this morning Misao ran off to pick up lunch for everywhere. She ran past the lobby full of big guys with swords without blinking an eye. 

End Part 2.   


Please e-mail me feed back VampireAnneke@yahoomail.com   



	3. Shift End

**Kenshin-gumi in the work place**

**(PART 3 - Shift End)**

_The world is evil I tell you. Kenshin-gumi in the Workplace was supposed to be a quick one-shot story. Now I'm writing part 3. ARGH! Evil Icka-chan, and Lily-dono your to blame this time to... :P_

* * *

Kenshin-gumi in the Work Place, part #@%*& I mean 3. 

Kenshin hung up the call he just finished with and looked at the clock. It was almost quitting time. If he didn't get another call before then. ring ring> went the phone. Kenshin sighed and wondered when he let his life and reactions be directed by the ringing of a phone. He had contemplated before how he was chained to his desk, the headset to the phone was a leash if ever he saw one. The phone flashed, as another customer wanted help for their problems. Did saving the world and making up for his sin really have to include doing tech. support? 

"Hello, how may I help you, degozama?" Kenshin put a perky sound to his voice, this would be the last call of the day after all. 

Elsewhere in the office... 

Hiko had left right after lunch. He muttered something about being salaried was truly the life, before leaving in his sports car, with the cute nurse Megumi. 

Saitou was not in a very happy mood, it would seem while he had been on his cigarette break someone or more then one someone had decided to cover his cubical with post it notes. He was going to kill who ever did it, once he found out who it was. 

Misao was trying to contain her giggles, as she watched Saitou fight with the post-it notes. His biggest enemy yet. Kaoru had stopped by to watch as well, and began to giggle to. She was trying to avoid the lobby, none of the big guys with swords had been helped today and soon she would have to tell them to go home and come back the next day. She only hoped her tires were not slashed when she got to the parking lot. 

Soujirou had been happily content to play with his happy meal toy. It was something called a 'furby'. 

Kenshin was being frustrated by the call he was still on. Being the last call of the day made it even worse. 'Hiko isn't here, I could hang up, no one would ever know.' But Kenshin couldn't do that, could he. 'My finger could slip. I mean no one can be this dumb.' 

Aoshi was looking at his phone that was flashing and ringing at him. Misao walked over to him. "It's been doing that for hours." Aoshi explained. 

Misao picked up the receiver and the noise stopped. "Your suppose to pick it up." She handed the receiver to Aoshi and went back to watch Saitou and the post-it notes again. 

Aoshi looked at the received in his hand and put it back down on the phone. The phone rang again, so Aoshi picked up the receiver, waited a moment and hung up again. "This is an easy job." he stated. Misao never said anything about actually listening to the phone. 

Kenshin was banging his head against the desk, still on the same call. 

Kaoru had tired of watching Saitou rip the post-it notes up. She did have to giggle as 

Soujirou exclaimed, "It's snowing". While having his furby playing in the 'snow'. 

"Excuse me, but we are closing now, you will all have to go home." Kaoru told the big guys with swords in the lobby. 

"I've been waiting all day." complained one of them. 

"I'm sorry you will just have to come back tomorrow." Kaoru then shoved them all out of the building. Yahiko appeared to see the mass of men and weapons shoved out the small door. He was going to leave when Kaoru stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked. 

"Home, day's over." he stated. 

"Not until you clean the lobby." She stated. 

Yahiko sighed and looked around. The lobby had blood smears and holes in the walls. Seemed some of those people waiting got a little bored, and decided to entertain themselves. The elevator type music playing in the lobby really could drive you to it. 

Kaoru went back to the main room where all the desks were. She saw a surprising site, Sano was actually on the phone talking to someone. She walked closer to listen in. 

"Okay, now what do I do?" he asked. He had a hand over his mouth trying to contain giggles. "I don't know where the any key is." Sano stated. Kaoru then looked across the floor to where Kenshin was on a call looking very upset. It all came into light very quickly and Sano looked at Kaoru and they both burst into full laughter. 

Kenshin heard the laughter over the phone and then stood up and saw the noise was also coming from in the room. He sank back down into his chair with a slight, "Oroooo." 

That's when the clock struck the hour. Soujirou was the first out of the building, no one saw him leave actually, as fast as he was running. Next was Saitou, with Kenshin close behind, he was slowed down because he had stopped to pick up Kaoru and carry her with him. 

"Do it again tomorrow?" asked Misao from the back of Aoshi's motorcycle. 

"Sure." waved Kaoru from the mini-van she drove, Kenshin sitting in the passenger seat, Yahiko in the back. They most likely still had to go by day care to pick up the kid(s). 

Sano made his way to the bus stop. While Saitou got on an old fashion bicycle heading to his second job as a night time security guard. Both jobs didn't pay to well, and never enough to keep up with his smoking. 

So they all went on their way home... 

Mean while back at the office, someone laughed in the dim light of an office. "Any day now, any day now, you'll learn the true horror of Jinchu." 

The End…For real this time.   


Please e-mail me feed back VampireAnneke@yahoomail.com   



	4. Bonus: The Company Picnic

**Kenshin-gumi in the work place**

**(Bonus Story - The Company Picnic)**

Kenshin-gumi in the workplace. Bonus Story: The Company Picnic. 

(I wasn't going to write more to the Kenshin-gumi story, but well...I had to. Dang Voices.)   


"Kenshin...over here!" called Kaoru as she spread out a large blanket on the sand. She was dressed in a simple one-piece swimsuit with a light robe over it. Her hair pulled back and sunglasses on. 

"Kaoru-domo..." Kenshin sputtered from the nearby changing rooms. 

"To think, the great Battousai is shy about showing a little flesh." Kaoru then reached into the changing room, and dragged Kenshin out. He was modestly dressed in a pair of swim trunks. She sat him down on the blanket and smiled. "It's not so bad. Would you mind putting some lotion on me?" Kaoru asked, handing a bottle over to Kenshin. 

Next entered Misao and Megumi both in two-piece bikinis. However Megumi's could barely be called even that. "Kenshin will you help me to?" asked Megumi. 

Kenshin looked up with much surprise at the skimpy clad foxlady. "Oro?" Not only was it a bikini but there Megumi was in a thong. 

"He's busy." stated Kaoru, who wished she had enough nerve to wear such an outfit. 

Megumi then found an arm around her waist and a grinning Sano next to her. Dressed in his normal clothes. "I'd be happy to help." he stated. 

"Oh you...roosterhead!" complained Megumi pushing him away. "What are you wearing, this is a beach party." 

"I don't plan on going in the water." he explained. Then every turned as they heard the noise of screaming fan girls approaching. 

In the middle of the fan girls was Hiko in skimpy red Speedos. "Hiko-sama can we hold your cloak for you?" some of the fan girls cried. Hiko smiled and did some muscle poses. "Oh Hiko-sama your so strong. Your muscles so big." 

Kenshin sweatdropped. At least his master and boss wouldn't be bothering them today. 

Misao was looking around. "Where is Aoshi?" she asked. 

"He said he would be here shortly." 

Misao smiled. "Oh I can't wait to show him my new suit." Which would be the reason she was wearing a skimpy, yet still not as skimpy as Megumi's bikini. "Maybe he will rub some lotion on me?!" she hoped, and continues to look for him. 

Meanwhile Yahiko arrived in a pair of stripped swim trunks, with a bashful Tsubame in a simple one-piece black swimsuit with white ruffles. She was also carrying a beach ball and they were running down the beach giggling and tossing the ball back and forth. Allowed to be children for a while. 

Sano sat down on the blanket by Kaoru, Kenshin and Megumi and grabbed a sandwich. "Yuck, this tastes like sand." he complained. 

"We are at the beach, everything tastes like sand." explained Megumi. 

"Yeah but Kaoru's cooking tastes like sand when we are not at the beach too." stated Yahiko who came up to the group to put in a comment. Tsubame then hit the beach ball towards Yahiko and it ended up on Sano's head with a large *Pop*. "Rooster head!" complained Yahiko who immediately started to chew on Sano's head. But after a short moment Yahiko stopped. "Yuck." *spit spit* "You taste like sand!" he complained. 

Kenshin, Kaoru and Megumi all laughed as Sano just sweatdropped. 

Misao had spotted Aoshi and was dragging him by the arm towards the rest of the group. He was sporting his normal trench coat. "Aoshi, show us your swimsuit." Misao begged. More she wanted to see her Aoshi, half naked. Aoshi then removed his trench coat to reveal his swimwear. Which happened to be a full body wet suit. "Ohhhh...rubbery!" Exclaimed Misao. 

Everyone at that point sweatdropped. 

"Are we missing anyone?" asked Kaoru. 

Out in the water was Soujirou in a full body wetsuit, snorkel and fins, swimming about looking at all the fish. In one hand was his toy furby. 

Watching from shore, at a lifeguard station was Enishi. He had on his normal clothing, sunglasses, and a hat. He sat in the shade and viewed everything from a pair of binoculars. "The beach was the perfect location for the company picnic, it will help me to carry out my new Jinchu...skin cancer." he grinned to himself. 

The End 

Please e-mail me feed back VampireAnneke@yahoomail.com   



	5. Enishi's New Revenge

**Kenshin-gumi in the work place**

**(Part 4 - Enishi's New Revenge)**

Kenshin-Gumi In The Work Place part 4. 

(Okay I'm going to give up trying to stop writing this story. If I write more, I write more, if I don't, I don't. So here is a new part...) 

Enishi grinned from his luxurious corner office. "This will only be the first step in my plans on revenge." He then picked up darts from his desk and started throwing them a dart board with Kenshin's face on it. These dart boards were very popular and in truth how Enishi made his money, having invested in them long ago after his sister's death. Kenshin was a house hold name and many of his enemy could no longer hold a sword, so these dart boards were selling wonderfully, and Enishi's stocks were doing well. 

Meanwhile down in the depths of the office people were hard are work. Or was that they were hardly working? "Kuso!" complained Sano. 

"Ano?" asked Kenshin, curious as to what Sano was so upset about. 

"Time sheets. Why did they have to go and change the pay structure. I was just starting to understand the old ones!" Sano wasn't very happy as he looked over the Time Sheet that looked like a math test. 

Soujiro ran up with a smile. "I'll take care of it for you." He stated, and the paper was off of Sano's desk before he could complain further. 

"Have you seen Saitou?" asked Kenshin. 

"On a cigarette break again I would bet." Sano crossed his arms, and kicked his feet up onto the desk, then leaned back in his chair. "Holiday coming up." 

"Oh yes, the Kimono Festival." Kenshin checked his calendar. "Did you request the day off from work, de goza yo?" 

Sano nearly fell out of his chair, as he sat up flaying his arms. "What?! You mean I had to request it off! I thought it was a national holiday!" 

It was at this time that Megumi appeared over the cubical wall. "Not so Rooster." She laughed as she walked off. 

Today wasn't a good day at work for Sano. "Kuso, now that fox lady is laughing at me. I'll show her." 

Soujiro ran back in with the time sheet all filled out. "All done!" he stated happily and ran off again. 

"Some one has got to nail that kids feet to the ground, running all over the place like that." Complained Sano. He then once again tried to get comfortable in the fully adjustable chair they supplied at work. (However these fully adjustable chairs truly only meant more pieces that can break to make them terribly uncomfortable as they get locked into the worst shape.) 

"Someone hasn't had their morning cup of coffee." Stated Kaoru, walking in with a tray and several glasses. Sano sighed and reached for a glass, with a look of relief on his face. "I made it myself." Kaoru continued. Sano's hand froze and moved away from the offered coffee. 

"I'll pass." 

"What's that suppose to mean?!" complained Kaoru, slamming the tray down on a nearby desk. 

"Excuse me, but you have spilled coffee all over my important papers." stated a very calm voice from the owner of the desk were the coffee was set. It was Aoshi, and didn't particularly like the pile of wet papers he now had before him. He picked them up and slowly hanged them around his cubical to dry. Kaoru simply ignored him, to upset with the rooster head. 

"Kaoru?" asked Kenshin, distracting her away from Sano for the moment. "Where is Yahiko?" 

"He called in sick." 

Flash over...   
Yahiko laughing on the beach with Tsubame. "Are you sure it's okay to do this? Don't you have work?" she asked. 

"Called in sick." Yahiko laughed and continued to run along the sand. "To nice a day to be inside."   


Flash over...Back in the office... 

Aoshi is poking Misao. "Misao...Misao..." 

Misao was staring off into space. "Huh?" she asked, but not really listening. 

"You better get to work...some officials are coming by so you better look busy." he stated, returning to he's cubical. 

"Aoshi-sama." She muttered, still off in space. 

Aoshi shook his head and leaned over to ask Soujiro. "How does she get any work done." 

Soujiro grinned. "Oh I do it for her." 

"What!" complained Aoshi. 

"Oh I don't mind." explained Soujiro. 

Aoshi then looked at the pile of papers on Soujiro's desk. "Who else's work do you do?" 

"Saitou's, and Shishio's." explained Soujiro. 

"I didn't know Shishio worked her, and I thought he was dead." 

"Oh he works from home." 

Aoshi was still puzzled. "How can he work from home if he's dead." 

"Oh Enishi has a thing with talking to the dead, so I just pulled some strings and now Shishio is very happy. Said something about keeping a place open for me as a general in hell some day. I don't know what he meant really but the money is going into a charity fund." 

"Really? For who?" asked Aoshi. 

"Oh it's to help burn victims." stated Soujiro, as he continued to work. Aoshi simply sweatdropped. 

Kaoru ran back into the main work place, from her normal position as receptionist. "Kenshin I have to go. They are having problems with Kenji in day care again." 

"What is it this time?" Asked Kenshin. 

"They were having a history story told to them and he kept correcting things. Then one of the other kids stated his dad was the battousai and things just went out of control from there." She kissed Kenshin on the cheek and ran off. 

"Having your wife fight your battles for you, Baka Deshi?" asked Hiko who at that time was escorting important guests around the office. 

"No, no...It's nothing like that. He just doesn't like me." stated Kenshin. 

"I understand the feeling." stated Hiko, and bopped Kenshin over the head. "Get back to work." 

"Hai!" stated Kenshin. 

Hiko continued to walk around and show these important people around the office. "So what I've been told is you'll give me lots of screen time." 

These important people nodded. "Yes, it's all part of the deal. We will keep things as much the same as possible, with only the smallest changes." 

Fade over to Enishi's office. 

"Thus starts part two of my plan. The American Dubbing of series. I shall cause pain not only to Kenshin but all his viewers by using a masculine monotone voice for the main character. I will have my revenge!" Enishi laughed and laughed in his office, while the studio officials continued to explore and make notes. 

The End. 

OOC: Kimono Festival - This is a reference to the bad Sailor Moon S dubs currently out. (They changed the Japanese Cherry Blossom Festival to the American Kimono Festival. Lame!) 

At Anime Expo 2000 I got to watch episode 1 of Kenshin dubbed. Cringe. Kenshin's voice is to deep and he speaks in a monotone. Very bad. Kaoru's voice wasn't bad, but she sounded like a Sailor Moon character. Sigh. Atleast there is also the offical dubs coming out to. 

At the Expo I also saw and got some flyers about the OAV series being released under the name Samuria X. I can't wait for those! 

Please e-mail me feed back VampireAnneke@yahoomail.com   



	6. Where's Watsuki

**Kenshin-gumi in the work place**

**(Part 5 - Where's Watsuki)**

Kenshin-gumi in the workplace. 

(I wasn't going to write more to the Kenshin-gumi story, but well...I had to. Dang Voices.)   


Kenshin-gumi in the workplace part 5 

(Where's Watsuki!) 

(This was going to be a bonus story but it actually fits into the story as it's been going on...After the last one and Enishi's plans to dub Rurouni Kenshin.) 

"Where is Yahiko?" asked Kaoru as she tried to keep Kenji from bouncing on the large plastic couch that one of the booths had set up. 

"I haven't seen him recently, but I'll go look." stated Kenshin as he wandered off to look for the kid. 

Sano was walking around the convention himself, rather bored by the going ons...until... "Wow...Who's that?" he asked as he stopped dead in front of a booth where a female was dressed as one of the comic book characters from a comic they were trying to sell. 

A strange little man whispered over. "Oh her, she's Vampirella." 

"Oh..." stated Sano, nodding his head as he followed the movements of the model turned scantly clad heroine. 

Soujiro came running up to Kaoru. "Can you watch some of my things? I'm getting lots of cool freebies here." 

"Sure, I'm not doing much. Kenshin is looking for Yahiko, if you see him, let me know." Stated Kaoru, and Soujiro dumped out a bag of fliers and posters before he rushed off into the crowds to get more free goodies. 

Kenshin turned as he was tapped on the shoulder. A man in a trench coat whispered to him. "Hay, want to buy a manga?" he asked as he then flashed open his trench coat, inside of which was comic books, with prices stuck to them. 

Over in the security head quarters. "Security check? What happened with the new volunteer?" asked the security manager. 

"Well first he went around changing all the televisions to showing some guy smoking. He's some how addicted to such, as he took a thirty minute cigarette break." 

"Didn't you try and reach him on the walky-talky?" 

"Yeah I did, I heard something about 'aku sou zen' and then nothing but static." 

"So what did you do?" 

"I gave him his badge and told him to enjoy the convention." 

"Good choice." 

Over at one booth was a very excited Enishi trying to push his new movie to the public, a dubbed Kenshin. "It's called Samurai X." he stated, but frowned as people kept walking by. On the other side of the booth were some kids he hired to help out. 

"Is that really the chair from AX 2000?" 

"Yep, we kidnapped it and are now holding it hostage." 

Enishi having missed the first part, just smiled. "I have some great kids working here, they have such potential." 

While else where in the convention, Kenshin had managed to find Yahiko. "Yahiko what are you doing?" 

"It's a card game, something by the name of Pokemon. It's rather interesting, come on I'll teach you." he stated as he played his cards. 

Misao then ran by. "I'm getting Takashi's signature, I'm getting Takashi's signature!" 

Kenshin just sort of sweat dropped. He turned around and caught a glimpse of something. It appeared to be a pink, no make that a red, no it was a maroon, okay will just call it a rose colored gi. A strange male with what appeared to be dog ears and fluffy white hair, was being lead around on a leash by a small japanese women with glasses. Someone called out "Rumiko!" and she waved in response. The dog demon just sort of rolled his eyes and followed at her heels. 

Kaoru was still at the big plastic couch, watching as Kenji was playing with some toys she had picked up for him earlier. Soujiro was quickly accumulating a mountain of free stuff, acquired at top speed. 

"And this is a little glowing naked man. I thought I would give it to Shishio. And look at this..." He bounced a clear ball that then started to flash red. "Isn't it the neatest." He then ran off to get more stuff. 

Kaoru just smiled. "I wonder how Megumi is doing?" 

Well as it turns out Megumi had volunteered at the convention and they had her working in first aid. "What an idiot. When will you ever learn?" she sighed as she was bandaging Sano's head. 

"It wasn't as if I was staring any more then anyone else." he stated. Some how Megumi didn't believe him. 

Upstairs was a giant window for watching the crowd of the dealer's room, that's where Aoshi sat, keeping an eye on Misao. Just incase she ran into any trouble. He was also hiding out because people kept asking him for pictures. Something about having a great 'gambit costume'. 

"This is security again." came over the walky-talky system they used. "We seem to be having some problems at the autograph booths." 

"Is it that weasel girl again?" 

"No, some guy in a big white spawn cloak is signing autographs. He's getting mobbed but I have no clue who is, or if he's on the schedule or anything." 

Soujiro ran back to Kaoru with a sigh. "Are you looking for something specific?" Kaoru asked. As she looked at the mountain of stuff Soujiro had collected. 

"Yes." 

"What?" 

"Furby accessories!" he stated and pulled out his furby putting it on top of the pile of stuff. "King of the mountain." he smiled. 

At this point Kenshin walked back with Yahiko. "Kenshin, oh good you found him. What took so long?" 

"I got stopped by a guy in a fisherman's hat and glasses trying to sell me manga. Something about wanting to buy Spawn and X-men toys with the money." 

Kaoru nodded. "Oh, well let's get back to the hotel room, the costume contest is starting soon." 

"Oh I signed us up as volunteers for some play they are having after the contest at about midnight they said." 

"Really Yahiko, why?" 

"Well they said we would get a room discount." 

"Oh that's good thinking." Stated Kaoru as they walked back towards the elevators. 

Back at the booth Enishi was blowing up. "We have competition, how can that be?!" 

"It seems sir...that we only have the rights to the movies but another booth is selling the television show." stated the worker. 

"I have declared Jinchu on that booth, so don't worry will have our revenge shortly." 

While at the rival booth smiled Shishio. "I'll get even with the Battousai." he smiled. Then turned to a customer. "The price is stated right there." The customer pulled out money from his trench coat and went on his way. 

The End... 

Okay this was a bit of nonsense Icka and I came up with on the car ride to and from the San Diego Comic Con this weekend. I got Rumiko Takashi's signature! The story actually came about because we heard that Watsuki was there at the convention, but not officially at the convention. He was there to buy X-men and Spawn toys and we came up with a whole concept of where's Watsuki. 

Please e-mail me feed back VampireAnneke@yahoomail.com   



	7. Olympic Kenshin!

**Kenshin-gumi in the work place**

**(Part 6 – Olympic Kenshin!)**

Kenshin-gumi in the workplace. 

Kenshin-gumi in the workplace part 6

With the corporate battle between Enishi and Shishio and the distribution of the Rurouni 

Kenshin Videos they found themselves pressured to do some corporate sponsorships. Now, Enishi and Shishio both being master minds have decided to use the resources available and Get the most publicity for their sponsorship. Or so the story begins this time...

"I still can't believe it, we are in Australia." stated Kaoru as she looked over at the Sydney Opera House.

"I still can't believe he signed us up for the Olympics." grumbled Sano who was still not fully recovered from the plane ride (and he thought trains were scary).

Misao was smiling, hanging on Aoshi's arm. "Think of it as a vacation, or second Honeymoon." She smiled at Kaoru, and then looked up at Aoshi with big eyes. "Or a first Honeymoon." 

Aoshi sweat dropped, and changed the subject. "Don't we have our events to get to?"

"Of course Aoshi-sama!" grinned Misao, tugging him to the arena. The group walked into the arena, and was slightly distracted by the large hole in the side of the arena. "What happened there?" asked Kaoru, pointing to the hole.

"Oh, I heard they let Katsuhiro light the Olympic torch." shrugged Sano. As if every day Someone lighted the Olympic touch with fifty pounds of dynamite and gunpowder.

Kaoru looked around. "Where is Megumi?" 

"She's over at the pool, competing in swimming events." grinned Sano. "I was going to go Check her out later." More so Sano was going to check out the cute doctor in a skimpy swimsuit. Everyone split up and went to their events that spread around the countryside of Sydney.

Sano went to the pool where he greeted the very skimpy clad Megumi. "Where is Kenshin?" she Asked. She after all wasn't wearing this just for show, or at least she wanted to show off to Kenshin, and not this rooster head.

"He's busy." Megumi sighed and went off to her event the freestyle 100 meters, were she obtained Bronze in it. Megumi now dripping wet grinned at Sano. "Let see Kaoru do this well." 

Elsewhere, Kaoru was having the worst time with the most stubborn horse she had ever met. It wouldn't do a thing she told it to do. "Come on. Just one little gate. Please." She asked of the horse. With this situation Kaoru wasn't even able to qualify for the next round. Very dejected and unhappy she returned to the main arena.

The relay race was just finishing up, and Aoshi thought the four men standing on the first place platform had a remarkable resemblance to four onibashwin he knew long ago. But he shook his head and continued on to watch the other events. He heard a loud bunch of crashing only to see Saitou running the hurdles. Or more correctly he was running through the hurdles and Aku Sou Zenning each and everyone. Saitou claimed his gold medal and no one was going to argue about his method.

Misao was competing in a new event for the Olympics. It was the trampoline, and there she was bouncing up and down. She seemed to be enjoying herself, so Aoshi stepped closer. Then he could hear her. "Help! Get me off of this thing!" She stated each word with a bounce. "I can't stop. Aoshi-sama rescue me!"

Aoshi grinned to himself a little and watched a little while longer as the girl was bounced all over the trampoline. Maybe she was an actual adult now, because he had never notice her bounce so much before. 

Kaoru was sitting on the side lines to watch and coach Yahiko in the 100 meter dash. The gun went off nearby for the marathon run, which caused Karou to glance over at the crowd of people who just left the arena. "You don't have the stamina for such a race." grinned Kaoru.

Yahiko gave Kaoru a dirty look as he stood in his starting position. "Yeah, well with you. I couldn't tell which was the horse and which was the rider." he stated as the gun went off for his race. Yahiko jumped into action, running for the finish line. Kaoru also jumped into action a shinai in her hand, chasing Yahiko. 

"Why you!" she snarled.

Once Yahiko reached the finish line, he didn't stop running. While the judges puzzled over the results of the finish line picture. It seemed Soujiro won first place in the 100 meter dash. The problem was he had started up with the marathon runners, and he won that event to, he just happen to run with the 100 meter runners who had started and finished as he was re-entering the arena from a world record of the marathon. Actually the marathon world record was now faster then the 200 meter races. 

Soujiro stood on the winner's platform and received his gold metal. "What about furby?" he asked, pulling out the toy he seemed to carry with him always. "Doesn't he get a metal to?" he asked. 

"No." stated the judges.

"But he ran the race with me." Soujiro sighed, and got of the stands and went off to pout somewhere else. Over on the other end of the field, was an explosion as Hen'ya floated into the air and up and over the pole vault bar. Someone was going to say something about the cheating but with Shishio as one of the judges, there was little anyone could do. Back at the pool, Megumi was grumbling. Kenshin had not shown up to watch her swim and now she paired with a crossing-dressing freak for synchronized swimming. Kamatari grinned and Posed in his ruffled swimsuit. Megumi sighed. They went on to win bronze.

Misao was finally off the trampoline and leaning against Aoshi as she saw Yahiko run by with Kaoru chasing him. Yahiko was yelling for help and heading right for Sano. Sano was standing in the shot-put pit, and didn't know what else to do, so he grabbed Yahiko and threw him across the field. The toss helped to give Yahiko a few extra seconds away from Kaoru, but Yahiko landed on his head so the time gained was quickly lost and Kaoru dragged Yahiko off the field.

Sano came over later with a gold metal for Yahiko. "Hay you really helped out. The judges couldn't decide if I should get the gold or you. So they gave them to both." Yahiko grinned and proudly put on the metal. "Do you next want to help me with the javelin?" he asked.

Yahiko shook his head, "No but Kaoru would make a great target," and so he quickly ran off again. Kaoru was once again on his tail, shinai in hand. This time Yahiko headed out of the arena.

The arena was in an uproar as a man stood on the first place podium and was given a gold medal. He brushed his bangs out of his face and smiled. One of the judges turned to another and asked. "What is he winning that for?"

"I don't know, he was just standing there, looking as if he deserved one, so what could we do. The crowd loves him." Hiko then stepped off the platform and started to sign autographs to the adoring fan girls.

Kaoru was getting angry by this point, she was not getting anywhere with this wild goose chase she was on with Yahiko, and wanted something to throw. So she found the nearest thing she could find, and lifted it, and tried to throw it. It was heavier then expected so it didn't go to far. So she screamed and kept running. Meanwhile, Fuji sat down and started to cry. "How...how...how could that tiny woman beat my record." He started to weep. 

Yahiko finally slowed down and turned to Kaoru. "Should we be getting to the Arena?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Kenshin!" she called and started running in the other direction. This time with Yahiko following. They made it to their seats in the arena next to Aoshi, Misao, Sano, and Megumi, as the announcement started. "Our next contestant will be Himura Kenshin on the floor exercise."

Time passes...

Everyone piled back up into the car to return to their hotel rooms. Megumi was showing off her two metals. "Aren't they lovely Kenshin? To bad Kaoru couldn't have won like us." Kaoru sat quickly fumming

Yahiko stopped them when he saw someone familiar nearby. "Yutaro!" called Yahiko. Yutaro ran over and waved to all those in the group, around his neck a gold medal. "What did you win that in?" he asked.

"Fencing." Stated Yutaro. Before running off with another wave of his hand.

Kaoru then had a look of her face of utter shock and surprise. "They do fencing as an Olympic sport?" Yahiko nodded. "That means they have other sports like maybe Judo, or Karate." Yahiko nodded again. "We could have competed in those events!" Nod. Kaoru then screamed and chased after Yahiko.

Kenshin smiled a little. Shaking his head. "My my." Then turned to see some judges approaching. 

"We are looking for the people in these pictures." The handed over a stack of them.

"That would be Kaoru and Yahiko." explained Kenshin.

"Good. Here." stated the judge handing over a bunch of metals. "Give these to them. Oh and as to the one judge who kept giving you zeros in your performances, I'm glad to see that it didn't affect the outcome. We did have in place throwing out the high and low scores. Oh, and do you know a person by the name of Tomoe? We have a bunch of medals for her. No one seems to have seen her." 

Kenshin just shook his head, puzzled as the judges walked away. He had a feeling a certain judge by the name Enishi had something to do with all of this. Back in the car, Kaoru was in shock over the metals she had won with out even knowing. So now Megumi was pouting. 

"At least I'm not the only one to not win a medal." stated Misao to Aoshi. 

Aoshi shoved a gold medal further into his pocket. "Yeah, but that's okay." he then smiled at her. Misao sighed and leaned against him.

Outside the Olympic arena Enishi was upset, "Why, I tried everything. I couldn't obtain just one gold for her." 

Nearby, the press was following a bandaged man with several gold metals. "So how does it feel to win every karate, judo and such type metals?"

Shishio smiled, "no comment." and kept walking.

Highlights...Final Award Results & Metal Count:

Aquatics 

Swimming 

1st - Fishman 

2nd - Tomoe

3rd - Megumi 

Synchronized Swimming 

1st - Kurama & Hiei

2nd - Chocolate & Tira

3rd - Megumi & Kamatari

Archery 

1st - Kikyo 

2nd - Ashitaka (Mononoke Hime) 

3rd - Kagome

Track & Field

Hurdles 

1st - Saitou

2nd - Lina In Verse

3rd (Tied) - The Dirty Pair

100 Meter Dash

1st - Soujiro

2nd - Yahiko

3rd - Kaoru

The Merathon

1st - Soujiro

2nd - Tenchi (Cased by several girls)

3rd - Ranma (Cased by several girls)

Shotput

1st tied - Sano & Yahiko

2nd - Canal

3rd - Yukino

Badminton 

1st - Saitou

2nd - Vash

3rd - Tomoe

Kayak 

1st - Yahiko 

2nd - Kaoru

3rd - Dilandau

Cycling 

1st - Yahiko

2nd - Kaoru

3rd - Jane (G-force)

Fencing 

1st - Yutaro

2nd - Tomoe

3rd - Gourry

Gymnastics 

1st - Kenshin

2nd - Nuriko

3rd - Ranma-Chan

Judo 

1st - Shishio

2nd - Yawara

3rd - Tomoe

Karate 

1st - Shishio

2nd - Ranma

3rd - Tenchi

Modern Pentathlon 

1st - Okashira

2nd - Xellos

3rd - ChiriChiri

Rowing 

1st - A strange team consisting of a duck, panda, cat, pig, and red haired girl.

2nd - Team of: Tomoe

3rd - Team of: Yu, Kei, Ginta, Micheal, & Miwa.

Shooting 

1st - Yuusuke

2nd - Spike Spiegel

3rd - Tomoe

Softball 

1st - Usagi

2nd - Shinji

3rd - Inu-Yasha

Table Tennis 

1st - Saitou

2nd - Aya

3rd - Shun

Tennis 

1st - Marron

2nd - Hotohori

3rd - Li

Weightlifting 

1st - Kaoru

2nd - Fuji

3rd - Nuriko

Metal Totals (Not all sports shown above):

Kenshin: LOTS of golds in Gymnastics

Kaoru: 1 gold in weightlifting, 2 silvers Cycling & Kayaking, 1 bronze in 100 meter dash.

Yahiko: 3 gold in Shotput Cycling and Kayaking, 1 Silver in 100 meter dash.

Saitou: 3 gold in Table Tennis, Badmittin and Hurdels.

Megumi: 2 bronze, Syncronized Swimming & freestyle swimming.

Sano: 1 gold in Shotput.

Hiko: 1 gold for Unknown sport (maybe looking good).

Tomoe: 34 Silver, 28 Bronze.

The End

P.s. The gold metal Aoshi got, well if you know what it's for, don't say. :P It will come up in a later story I'm sure. Just like that dang Furby. sigh. Thanks.

Please e-mail me feed back VampireAnneke@yahoomail.com   



	8. Bonus 2: Kenshin Halloween

**Kenshin-gumi in the work place**

**(Bonus 2 – Kenshin Halloween)**

Kenshin-gumi in the workplace. 

Kenshin Halloween

Misao was poking Aoshi in the ribs, "You don't need to wear a costume with your scary face." she teased him.

"This is a mask." he stated.

"You sure...still looks the same." Misao grinned.

"And what are you suppose to be?" Aoshi asked the weasle girl.

She grinned and spun around showing off her costume. "I'm a faerie." Her sparkly wings and wand were defiantly sweat, but the skirt was very short and Aoshi found himself blushing. "And so if yours is a costume, what is it?"

"A wall." He stated his arms crossed on his chest. He was still dressed in his normal clothes, complete with trench coat.

"Your not a wall." Misao frowned.

"Try and move me." he stated. Misao sighed.

Yahiko was running by at the time with Tsubame following behind. "Oh come on, why won't you wear it?" she begged. Tsubame was dressed in a ballerina costume complete with tutu. Yahiko was still dressed normal but Tsubame had some costume she wanted to put on him in her hands.

Kaoru was at the front desk, doing reception. Sano walked in laughing with Megumi. To Kaoru's surprise Megumi wasn't dressed as a nurse or doctor. Instead she was dressed as a French maid, but then that suited her. Sano's costume oddly matched her's and was that of playboy with smoking jacket and cigar. "Nice costumes." Kaoru smiled. 

Sano gave Kaoru and odd look. "Huh? We were out late at a party last night." explained Sano.

Kaoru sweat dropped. Megumi elbowed Sano. "He's teasing of course. I like your costume to."

"I figured I couldn't do anything to extreme, as the receptionist." Kaoru stated, dressed in a bunny suit.

"Extreme? Well lets see you stand up from behind that desk." grinned Sano.

Kaoru blushed and stood up. From the top up she looked like a typical bunny girl with the ears and nose, and even the top was a long sleeve sweater. But the rest was just a leotard, fishnet stockings, heels and a white fluffy tail. "I figured Kenshin would like it."

"What's with the sweater then?" asked Sano.

"I got cold." Blushed Kaoru. She quickly sat back down and pretended to go back to work.

Just then Soujiro came skipping through. Oddly enough he was dressed as Dorothy from the wizard of Oz. No one questioned it, for they already knew the boy had issues.

Meanwhile, Enishi sat in his office. He looked the same, but then homicidal maniacs look just like everybody else.

Sano went to his desk, but made sure to pass by Saitou's desk. "What are you suppose to be."

"A cop, what does it look like?" answered Saitou, who had simply worn the uniform from his other job. Sano just shrugged and let it go. He would tease the wolf later. But before Sano could walk away he felt a tug on his smoking jacket. "Can I borrow a smoke?" asked Saitou, with a grin.

Sano debated over the response, because he knew Saitou would never pay him back, but decided it was best to just hand over the cigar he had been carrying.

Hiko then walked into the room, and he still was wearing his white cape but under it he was oddly wearing a toga. "Who are you suppose to be?" asked Sano.

"I'm god." replied Hiko as he walked into his office closing the door behind him.

Sano went over to his desk and sat down. Aoshi walked by with a sign hanging from his neck, with Kanji written on it in Misao's hand writing. The Kanji read: Normal. "Nice costume Aoshi, but highly unbelievable." Grinned Sano.

"Unbelievable!" Screamed Yahiko as he stomped into the room. He had been caught by Tsubame and dressed in the costume she wanted to make him wear. He was dressed as a male ballerina, complete with tights. "She wants us to match. Tae is dressed as a ballet instructor."

The next thing that happened was everyone ran out of the building. Well atleast Sano, Soujiro, Aoshi, and Saitou. Kaoru gave Megumi (who was dropping some papers off at the reception desk) a questioning look. Megumi shrugged, and then they both went to see what had scared the other boys so bad.

Kaoru bust into giggles upon seeing Kenshin in his costume. "I knew they would fall for it." 

Megumi covered her mouth with her hand. "That is scary, no wonder they ran out of the building."

It would seem that Kenshin had chosen the scariest costume he could think of for Halloween. His hair was messed up, and he was dressed in a blue gi, and gray hakama pants. Two swords hang from his belt. "I do think the yellow contacts is what did it." grinned Kenshin.

The End.

Please e-mail me feed back VampireAnneke@yahoomail.com   



End file.
